Daijishin Niiro
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y a lo lejos se oye, en medio de los escombros que ha dejado aquel terremoto bermejo, una voz débil, ronca, decir: Le roi est mort, vive le roi.


**D**_aijishin Niir__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Es un terremoto.

Un movimiento agreste de la tierra que se abre debajo de sus pies. Es una ruptura severa que se acrecienta conforme a las intransigentes sacudidas que oscilan de un lado a otro todo lo que hay a su paso. El derrumbe de una grandeza forjada desde el inicio de su vida se desploma ante sus ojos. Los cálculos de los cimientos son exactos, las estructuras de los pilares resistentes y la arquitectura soberbia, sublime; y aún así se abaten como las alas de una mariposa.

Hay un problema, grave, planteado ante él pero la respuesta no llega, sabe que las letras de la incógnita son conocidas, lee lo que dicen pero no las entiende, no las comprende. El cerebro no procesa, las corrientes eléctricas de sus circuitos viajan presurosas en cualquier dirección en busca de la réplica correcta, de la solución, pero no puede comprenderlas. Algo anómalo se suscita ante él, algo terrible, absurdo, imposible.

Y Akashi simplemente no puede creer lo que ese sismo deliberado y beligerante desata en su avance.

"Ha— ha— ha—"

Alguien jadea, el aliento le llega al rostro, es un calor desagradable; viene acompañado de una fragancia salvaje que le eriza la piel. Los jadeos que se escuchan atronar lo hacen férreos en el interior de sus oídos. La propagación de las ondas es tal que lo ensordecen. Su cuerpo es un caos, las órdenes que recibe, que genera, no pueden ser concretadas,

Seijuurou no logra actuar.

"_Esto... esto no es más que una broma_"

La oleada calurosa producida por esa figura que lo cerca pronto lo ahoga. No es posible, no lo entiende. No.

¿Por qué Kagami Taiga se encuentra arriba mirándolo de esa manera?

El gemido de Taiga se torna ronco, y por instantes se corta, es un caos igual que él, igual que Akashi, pero la razón es distinta. Kagami está al límite, el poder que se le filtra, ese que hace vibrar la tierra y el mundo perfecto de

Seijuurou, lo está consumiendo tan aprisa que no logra hacer mucho. Taiga se sostiene más por su temple que por la energía misma que le reste al cuerpo, los brazos le tiemblan, pero Akashi no lo nota, sus pupilas están fijas en el poema sin pies ni cabeza escrito claro en el rostro de Kagami.

No existe una salida. Está arrinconado. El tigre está encima de él, mirándole intenso pese al sopor que lo sofoca.

Dentro del rojo pintarrajeado en esos iris bestiales el deseo oscila en acciones o pensamientos. Akashi entiende que en cualquier momento que así lo ansié Taiga, lo devorará.

A él, como si fuera un conejo, débil e indefenso. A él, que es supremo, absoluto, y perfecto.

A él, a Akashi Seijuurou.

"¡Ahhh!"

Su grito hace eco que se olvida cuando busca incorporarse, cuando sus manos tratan de empujar a Kagami, y cuando su desesperación, que reaparece después de tanto tiempo, lo enloquece. Pero no es suficiente, Taiga con todo el cansancio que lo doblega le resiste, y nuevamente lo controla. Esquivando sus arañazos con trabas, ganándose las marcas sutiles de esas uñas a lo largo de su cara. Apretando los dientes al sentir las rodillas de Akashi estrellarse contra su abdomen.

Es inútil, no importa ya lo que Seijuurou haga, Taiga ha ganado, lo ha dominado, le ha derrocado.

El temblor lo ha engullido y él ni siquiera ha podido oponerse.

Oponerse, tan irónico.

"Akashi"

Durante su desvarió, la voz que le llama lo cedan por segundos, sus ojos se abren y los labios se separan, temblando sin notarlo.

"Detente"

Taiga tose y terco se mantiene.

"Has perdido"

Gruñe algo que no tiene significado, no se trata de otro idioma, solo son berridos parecidos a los de un felino.

"Cause I'm the winner"

Un felino que le observa, que lo subyuga, un enorme gato que le muestra sus fauces que no hacen otra cosa que tragárselo. Que rompe al mundo cuando sus garras pisan firmes la tierra.

Kagami devora la dolencia, la negación que de Akashi nace al besarlo, no es suave, ni amable, es un contacto aguerrido, bravío, violento, porque sabe que no hay manera de hacerlo más que esa. Seijuurou siente el asco subir desde su estómago hasta la garganta, la repugnancia doblegarlo, humillarlo. El final ha llegado, y Akashi no ha sabido aguardarlo.

El emperador ha caído.

El rey ha muerto.

Y a lo lejos se oye, en medio de los escombros que ha dejado aquel terremoto bermejo, una voz débil, ronca, decir: _Le roi est mort, vive le roi_.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **El título del cuarto 264 es tan gay, que en realidad ha sido ese el motivo que me impulsó a escribir de ellos. No imagino a Kagami violando a Akashi, pero bueno, la idea me agrada aunque no sea muy factible, pero un día la voy a escribir, después de todo me gusta el KagaAka so.


End file.
